


Error in the system

by rainbow_reindeer



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen is such a yandere it hurts, Aizen's POV, And Turn Back the Pendulum Arc as well, Basically a nice shippy explanation of why Aizen hollowfied Shinji, Character Study, I should study why do I write fanfictions all the time, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Pansexual Shinji, Pre-Turn Back the Pendulum Arc, Reason vs emotions, Sapiosexual Aizen, Shinou Shinigami Academy, Unrequited Crush, a mastermind with crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_reindeer/pseuds/rainbow_reindeer
Summary: Yet, in his flawless, rational life, he had one very serious issue. 
  
  The problem’s name was Hirako Shinji.
Enjoy ^^





	

Aizen Sousuke was a coldly rational being, always planning, expecting and organizing every event that ever happened around him. He prided himself in those qualities greatly; no doubt they made him superior or even a god to all those dumb and clueless Shinigami around. Alone in his genius-level intelligence, he looked down at all pathetic, feelings-driven actions of those around him. As an obvious result, he was always considered a nerdy outcast in the Shinigami Academy and later in Seireitei, but that worked perfectly for him. It has only meant no one was ever trying to approach him, wasting his time with any small talk – he was left with his time to think about all of his future ambitious plans. And the ambitions of Aizen Sousuke ran far, featuring visionary projects of combining useful scientific research and developing new, great power with gaining dominance and grandeur in all worlds. Naturally, something like that could only be achieved with vast amounts of time dedicated to thinking his plans through – there was no time to waste on such pathetic elements of life like friends or love. Anyway, everyone who engaged in such irrationalities did so just because of the evolutionary embedded desire to be accepted in society, determined by simple survival needs and with dedicating their whole lives to it, they found themselves regretting they hadn’t made more of their existence when the hour of death approached them. Aizen wished to break this pointless cycle. Rise above. Focus on what was truly important.  
  
Yet, in his flawless, rational life, he had one very serious issue.  
  
The problem’s name was Hirako Shinji.  
  
He first saw him during a usual visit of Gotei 13 captains to the Academy. They were always invited to meet once with graduating recruits, just to allow the young apprentices a sneak peek into what Gotei 13’s squads had to offer and vice versa – to let the captains pick some promising novices for their divisions. It was always considered a great event, the whole Academy staff running around excitedly through labyrinths of corridors, working everything out to the point of absolute perfection, drilling the students without mercy. Most captains seemed a little excited too and made pathetic attempts to show off the best of their squads.  
  
But Hirako-taichou didn’t fit this scheme. When he entered the building right after captain Unohana, one could immediately tell how utterly bored, unconcerned and unimpressed he was. His eyes looked as if he was lost somewhere in his thoughts most of the time, his narrow lips were unconsciously parted, showing off his teeth and he didn’t even try to keep a straight posture while shambling forward, his long hair flowing after him like a silky cape. From time to time, he would send a cold and sharp glance to some of the youngsters, seemingly reminding himself about the reality for a brief moment and his brownish eyes would start darting to sides as if he was suspecting everyone in the hall of the worst intentions. Aizen was standing in one of the back rows and he had to deal with a terrible consequence of not even getting the chance to lock his eyesight with the older man for at least a brief moment some other lucky recruits managed to get. As Hirako passed by, the brown-haired graduate couldn’t even focus on observing other captains anymore. They were all so dull and mentally retarded in comparison to this one individual, who piqued Sousuke’s curiosity like no one ever did before. He could easily explain logically what was so special in the blond-haired Shinigami – it was all about the aura of a sharp mind surrounding him, a special atmosphere Aizen couldn’t previously assign to anyone but himself; but there was something irrational Sousuke found in his own reactions to this interesting phenomenon. A weird warmth filling his insides. His brain making quick assumptions about all Hirako-taichou’s wonderful characteristics which might have been just imagined, taking into account how little Aizen saw of this man so far. An even less thoughtful decision to begin an endeavor for joining the fifth division to just to gain the attention of this man. The nerdy student shook his head in disbelief, blinked a few times and returned to his old, ice-cold self – but not for long. Throughout the day he kept seeing the captain of fifth division passing by several times and each encounter triggered the same weird reactions, being a real trial to his rationality. By the end of the visit, most of his assumptions about Hirako’s intelligence seemed to be confirmed, though. When all the students were free to meet in groups with the captains of their squads of first choice, Aizen managed to finally get the first glance from the blond-haired captain. As he entered the room, their eyes locked for a moment, Sousuke attempting to seem like an innocent nerd as he always did, Hirako wrinkling his pointed nose and making a sarcastic remark about “putting masks on” to himself.  
  
For Aizen this was the exact moment when he first thought he might love the man. Even if he’d have never suspected himself of possessing an ability to have such feelings.  
  
The next years spent in Seireitei were a whole rollercoaster, a constant battle of his natural self trying to push the feelings for his captain away, deny any emotions, versus the moments of weakness he sometimes had observing the silky hair from behind, breathing in the pleasurable scent surrounding Hirako-taichou, looking into his bored eyes, hearing ironic, highly intelligent comments.  
  
Of course, he soon noticed he must’ve been overrating the older man – his mind, although sharp, still fell far behind Aizen’s own levels of genius. A natural laziness prevented Hirako from utilizing his talents almost the whole time. His captain was also hedonistic, chaotic, often childish, and actually liked engaging in society. Yet, no matter how often he outlined all those vices, his feelings for the blond didn’t get any less significant.  
  
He was still closer to Aizen’s level than anyone else could be.  
  
Sometimes lustful dreams would disturb Sousuke’s sleep, other times desires kept him insomniac, yet he couldn’t persuade himself to do anything about it. He knew that convincing Hirako to become his lover wouldn’t prove to be much of a challenge – the older man was all for adventures and one-night stands as far as Sousuke could judge from the amounts of individuals of all genders who have been staying in his captain’s rooms overnight. And even if Shinji wouldn’t be too pleased by the idea of sleeping with his lieutenant, there was always the possibility to lure him into it using Kyoka Suigetsu.  
  
Yet, it wasn’t what Aizen wanted. Sure, he _craved_ to just grab his captain and fuck him into the ground with the whole power of his hips. But… knowing he was no different than others, probably hearing a sentence “don’t make a big deal out of it” would be far too humiliating for Sousuke’s ambition. His dream was to make the older man crave _him_ instead. To press Shinji to _notice_ him, to gain his attention and longing gazes. There was nothing that the bronze-haired Shinigami desired more than to play a major, turning role in Hirako’s life.  
  
And nevertheless, he knew the stupidity of this all. He knew how hypocrite towards his own disdainful view on other individuals he have become by engaging in this whole race for Shinji’s attention. It was obvious that such a useless… crush… would have a devastating effect on Aizen’s pursue towards his long set goals.  
  
The solution flashed in his mind one stormy, insomniac night. He sat on his bed at once, breathing heavily.  
  
There was only one way how he could join all of his desires together. Becoming a driving force of Shinji’s life, getting rid of his feelings, pushing his ambitious plans forward. It wasn’t perfect and it required erasing some minor yearnings, but… at the same time it proved to be quite simple and definitely pragmatic.  
  
When he reached for his well-hidden papers on which he had evaluated early experimentation projects for Hollowfication and a pen, his hand shivered a little. Aizen grabbed it with the other palm, waiting until all of his doubts burn out in the bonfire of logic. For the first time since he had first seen the silky hair of the older man, his mind was once again starting to function according to a system, without any disturbances, as he drew the pen nearer to the free space under the notion: “test subjects”.  
  
With a quick flick of his wrist he has sealed the sentence of death for the man he fell madly in love with.


End file.
